


Why? And wish on a star.

by StarRoses



Category: ownwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoses/pseuds/StarRoses
Summary: This is a mini-story I have written about one of my OC and there is a follow-up story on the way...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Why? And wish on a star.

It was the end of the season with festivals, and in fact, it was the last one. However, this festival was different from the others that the young Ivy Rose had participated in, and that was because she had agreed to attend this one with Ichabod, who was one of the boys who was in class 2. C while she was in class 2.A. 

The last while, Ivy Rose had a minor crush on him, and since they hadn't talked before. Then it was a bit of a surprise to her as he suddenly got hold of her mobile number to ask if she would like to go to the festival with him.

Usually so had Ivy Rose attend the festivals together with her girlfriends, and they all had to go to the different throughout the summer as they had done in previous years. Initially, she had her concerns by saying yes to the invitation because she had already made plans with her girlfriends to go together. Yet, after some persuasion from them - especially her best friend Reina, then Ivy Rose had agreed to go to the festival with Ichabod.

A few days later, and many text messages between the two young people, it had become the day they met at the entrance to the festival itself. It was also why Ivy Rose had made plans with her best friend Reina that they should get ready together and be followed over to the festival. Reina had made plans that she would meet her boyfriend over there.

While Ivy Rose waited for her friend to come over as she sat with the book that she was starting to read, Ivy Rose was so captured that she doesn’t notice that the door to her room was opened. 

Without thinking about it like so many times before, she commented.

** ”Why can’t you see he's just using you!” **

Barely enough had Ivy Rose said the words to her book before that outbreak a laugh, and it made her look away from the book to find out who it was that laugh.

** ”You are and remain the best, Rose.” **

It was her best friend who stood in the door laughing. But why Reina was laughing didn’t Ivy Rose understood, which was why she tilted her head slightly to one side with a confused expression on her face.

** ”What do you mean, Rei?” **

That question made Reina laugh again before she went all the way into the room and closed the door behind her.

** "It's nothing, Rose. Just promise me you'll never change.” **

Those words made even less sense, and yet Ivy Rose nodded.

** “Of course, I promise.” **

That promise triggered a hug from Reina before the girls plunged to get ready, prompting them to try a bunch of different yukatas while talking about everything and nothing. They enjoyed themselves so much that they forgot to keep track of time. It was only when Ivy Roses mother knocked on the door and asked if it was the time that they had to leave.

The question almost seemed like gasoline on a bonfire because, in no time, both girls were ready, and yet they didn't manage to style their hair. But that didn’t matter because their hair loose fits well with the faint pink yukata that Reina’s hair was straight while Ivy Roses had large curls in hers, and she wore a lime green yukata.

When they came over to the festival itself, Reina’s boyfriend was there already, and yet, Ivy Rose couldn't see Ichabod anywhere. She wasn't the only one who noticed this, which Reina asked.

** "Shall we wait with you, Rose?" **

Ivy Rose shook her head with a smile as she knew how much Reina had been looking forward to this festival, where it was only her and her boyfriend.

** “No, it's okay, Rei. He will be here soon.” **

Reina didn't quite seem to believe it, and yet she hugged Ivy Rose with the words.

** "Write or call if he does not show up, and I'll teach him a lesson or two on how to treat us girls." **

Ivy Rose couldn't help but laugh at those words as she returned the hug.

** ”I will. I will. Now go and have fun with your boyfriend.” **

In those words, both girls laughed shortly before Reina, and her guy walked into the festival grounds while Ivy Rose stood at the entrance, where she continued to see if she could not see Ichabod among the people walking into the square. After some time, she sent him a text message, and no reply came back then she waited for some time as there could be a reason he had not responded, which is also why she tried to call him. However, he did not answer her call, and it made her write to him again before she began to look at the different people who came and went at the entrance - all while waiting for answers from him.

But Ichabod didn't respond to any of the messages Ivy Rose sent to him, which didn't make any sense because he had previously responded right away when she had texted him. However, she chose to believe that there must be a reason why he did not answer her back. 

While she stood at the entrance and waited, she hoped that there hadn’t been severe problems that were why he didn’t answer his mobile. Just as Ivy Rose was about to give up on waiting longer for him, she hears his voice from around a corner inside the festival square itself, and she started to walk towards the place.

But before she reached the corner herself, she heard that he wasn’t alone because there were several other boys with him, and they talked about a bet. At first, it makes no sense, and yet, so when the word  _ gaijin _ was mentioned, Ivy Rose realizes that she had been played, and apparently, they had a bet running on her and Ichabod. 

Just that term alone was something that she was used to being referred to, and in fact, it was something that she had been mentioned as more times in her life than she could remember. But it never had it been in a positive turn, which was also why she hated it when people described her that way - all because she had only experienced it in negative terms.

With that information, she could feel how all the joy and desire to attend the festival, which had otherwise been in her ever since she got up that morning, disappeared as a bolt of lightning had struck her. 

Apparently, it was made a bet about something that was such a surprise to her that she stood frozen on the spot. However, it wasn't until she heard Ichabod's voice that she came back to reality.

** ”Now, I'll show you how to win a bet.” **

A phrase that triggered a laugh from the group of boys that Ichabod was with, and just that phrase was enough for the last joy to disappear from Ivy Rose. 

She turned to go back towards the entrance so that she could leave the space before Ichabod caught sight of her, and she succeeded as well, as more people had begun to arrive because the sun was so slow starting to give away to the night.

But when she could feel how it started to tingle in her eyes, she kept her eyes on the ground because Ivy Rose was pretty sure that if she looked up, the tears she was fighting to hold back would begin to fall. Ivy Rose walked calmly towards the entrance so as not to draw attention to herself. She did not want to come face to face with Ichabod at all - mostly as she was not sure Ivy Rose would control herself himself or his anger that burned inside her, which was also part of the reason why she walked with her hands clenched tightly and it also helped her to hold back the tears.

As soon as she was out on the other side of the entrance, she became aware of Ichabod's voice once more, and it sounded like he was nearby. Instead of going straight home along the road, which at this time was filled with people who were all heading towards the festival, Ivy Rose chose to run into the nearby forest.

Barely had she set foot inside the forest before she gave up trying to hold back the tears anymore, and they were just allowed to run freely down her cheeks.

But as she was not very familiar with this forest and the fact that tears blurred her vision, she did not realize where not to step. So, when she turned around a tree, she didn't know it was a wrong choice because there was a steep hill that led right down to the big lake in this forest on the other side of the tree.

The only two sounds that were heard in the forest were a young girl's voice screaming. 

** “KYAAAH!” **

which was followed by a loud

_ SPLASH _

The next thing she really saw was water as she sits in the big lake. But instead of getting out of the cool water with it, she just sits there while her thoughts and tears could run freely since there wasn’t anybody around to see them or her. 

Ivy Rose opened her handbag and checked her cellphone to see if it would turn on. But when she refused to do it because it was getting wet, she burst out:

** "Just great! Now it can't get any worse!" **

She closed her bag again, and it was just before she leaned back. However, at the last minute, she managed to think about where she was, and she put one hand down in the water to lean on while the other held in her handbag. She looked down at her reflection in the lake and said in a quiet voice.

** "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" **

** "You should know better than just blindly trusting people?" **

** “No, there is something good in everyone! There it is!”  **

** “Otherwise, what is the meaning of good and evil if there is not one or the other in every human being? " **

It was first when the sun had gone down completely, and the water was starting to get cold that she decided that she should instead go home and get warmed through because she had been cold to the bones while she had been sitting in the water.

She took a deep breath before letting out a sign and look short up on the night sky where there only was one star visible, and she made a wish that there was someone special who would be able to look at her and see the real her, which she would generally try to hide. 

Ivy Rose realized how silly and childish that wish was. That was why she shook her head while a smile was starting to form on her lips, and she mumbles to herself as she walked out of the lake.

** “Enough with the dark thoughts.” **


End file.
